kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13
Chapter 13 is the 13th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Hyoudou Aoi, Satsuki’s ‘niece’ shows up at Maid Latte. Everyone is surprised to see Aoi because she is the latest Internet Star. Aoi says that she is very happy because so many people notice her. Satsuki wonders about the noise outside and freaks out to finds Aoi surrounded by guys. Aoi wishes to work in the café but Satsuki rejects. Aoi says that she has been chased out from her house because her parents found out about her Internet Star status. The next day, it is revealed that she is living with Satsuki for the time being. Aoi shows up in a Maid outfit saying that it suits her and she would like to work in Maid Latte. Satsuki says that she only let her wear it because she wanted to try that uniform, rejecting her proposal. Aoi says that the number of customers will increase if she works here. She further says that guys are easy to be deluded, much to the surprise of Misaki. She takes out a cellphone to take a photo of her outfit but it is snatched by Misaki who says that it is against the rules. Aoi says that compared to Misaki, she is more fit to work here. Misaki says that she is cute but she will have to follow the rules. Takumi shows up and Aoi blushes to see such a handsome guy. When Misaki and Takumi leave, Aoi asks Satsuki about Takumi, stating that it will be fun if he falls for her, bringing a worried expression on Satsuki’s face. The next day, Aoi again comes to the café. The Idiot trio is present there and Ikuto freaks out saying that it’s Aoi, the Internet Star. Takumi shows up at the shop and Aoi asks him to join her but he rejects bluntly. Aoi angrily thinks that he has been ignoring her all the time and only pays attention to Misaki. Aoi goes in and finds Misaki carrying lots of heavy boxes. She calls Misaki ‘busy body’. Misaki says that Aoi really doesn’t like her with Aoi replying that she is smart. Misaki decides to leave her alone. Aoi tells her to wait and finds out that she is changing her clothes which makes her blush. She turns away and after Misaki has done changing, she is shocked to see her in Shirt stating that it’s not feminine. She then asks her how come she was able to seduce Takumi. Misaki is surprised and lifts Aoi in the air and is suddenly shocked. Aoi calls her weird and runs away. Aoi is then seen with Takumi blocking his way. Takumi tells her to move out of his way but she grabs him saying that she wants to make him hers. Takumi asks if she knows the meaning of it. Grabbing her clothes, he pins her to the ground. Just then, Misaki appears and is shocked to see the two of them. She hits Takumi (which sends him away flying), calling him a lifeless pervert, and then slaps Aoi telling her to stop fooling around. She tells her that she is already cute and she does not need to pull pranks like these. Aoi says that everyone has always laughed at her because she likes being cute. Misaki tells her that if she wants to change their perspective, then she should accept the challenge face to face. She further says that Aoi-chan is very cute, even if she is a boy. As she says this, Aoi’s wig falls off and it is revealed that she is actually a guy. Satsuki (freaks out because she knew the truth all along) and Erika, who just appeared, are surprised at this. Later, Satsuki apologizes to everyone for keeping the truth from them. It is revealed that Takumi knew all along about the truth. Aoi decides to go home but says that next time, he will make everyone fall for him. Misaki and Satsuki are speechless. Misaki says that everything she said was useless. Takumi tells her that it’s better this way. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters